Peach Daisy & Rosalina in: The Super Mario Bros Rescue!
by hubworld77
Summary: One day when Luigi was drying out there clothes he noticed a strange Green UFO and him & Mario get abducted! So it's up to Peach Daisy & Rosalina to rescue them!
1. Prologue

**Eons ago in deep deep space A small yellow Planet called Nexus...**

 **Where a group of Of human called Nexurion is where they were a happy group who played around and had fun!**

 **But something was very wrong... Apparently There was an Evil King who hypnotized the Nexurions to be the audience for a show he is doing! But he needs a worker or rather Workers for his Show but who?**

 **We go to the Mushroom Kingdom where we see the home of the Mario Bros. Of the famous Hero Mario & his brother The Legendary Luigi! One Day Luigi was Airing out some clothes for him and his Brother Mario... Untill he notice something very Strange! **

***Outside of Mario & Luigi's House!* *The birds Chirped!* *Then the Camera slowly zooms inside of the home and we see Mario taking a Nap!***

 **Mario: *Snoring!* Ahh Spaghetti ahh Raviolli Ahh Mamma mia... *He said as he snored Quietly!***

 ***Outside once again with Luigi Drying out there Overalls!***

 **Luigi: *Humming the Luigi's Mansion theme song while Airing Out His and Mario's Clothes!* Oh Yeah...**

 **Luigi: *He then notice a Big Shadowy Circle Below him!* Huh? *Then he looks Up Above and sees a giant Green UFO Above Luigi!* Waahhh! Oh Nooo! MARIO! *He said Frighteningly as he ran quickly to wake up his brother and tell him the News!***

 **Mario: *Yawns as he wakes up Slowly!* Hmm... *Then he sees his brother Luigi... and then they Crash into Eachother!* Oh! *Is a bit dizzy from the Accident!* *Then he shakes his head from it!* Ooof...**

 **Luigi: *Speaking in Italian Gibberish Cowardly!* Mario: Hmm... Oh! Let's A Go! Luigi: Okie Dokey! *He said joining his Brother!***

 ***Then the Bros goes outside to see what's going on! Then they see the UFO above them...* Both: Oh Noooo!:-O**

 ***The UFO first is about to pickup Luigi... While Mario is trying to Grab him!* Luigi: Help! *He said while being picked Up!* Mario: LUIGI!:-O *He said as he grabs him but get's picked up aswell... OH NO... Mama Mia!**

 **Luigi: HELP!:-O *He finally said as the sauscer was taking Off!* *After that... it then fades to a black Screen with some text on it saying...***

 **What was that strange Spaceship... Who took the heros and who will save them since there no longer in the Mushroom Kingdom... Find out in this Story!;)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Missing Mario Bros

**One day in the Mushroom Kingdom At Princess Peach's Castle Peach Daisy & Rosalina was having a nice sweet Tea Party! While the others were cleaning up the Castle**

 **As the 3 girls were drinking there Tea... They were talking about The Mario Bros.**

 **Peach: So Rosalina what do you think of Mario he is very brave isn't he? *She said as she was drinking her tea!***

 **Rosalina: Oh yes... He really is brave he & Luigi helped me saved the Galaxy twice from Bowser!**

 **Peach: Oh yes... I remember it being so Scary with Bowser having his own Galaxy And when he tried to get all of those Grand Stars to rule the Entire Universe! *Flashbacks at the Star Festival when that happend... Then the flashback ends!* *Shudders* It was terrifying!:( But i'm glad Mario & Luigi saved me and the Galaxy before something awful Happend! *She said as she drank the rest of her tea...***

 **Rosalina: Yes that too... *She said Calmly* What about Luigi's Mansion? Daisy: Pfft forget that Game he had his own Year! *She said as she was chugging her Tea! *Burp* Scuse Me... *Then she wiped her face with her hand!***

 **Peach: Are you ok Daisy? Rosalina: ... Are you still upset about not being in Smash Bros because you can always take my place if ya want... Peach: You could also been in my game... When they make a Sequel i wanted you to come in the first game but you seemed Busy!**

 **Daisy: *Starts to hesitate* Nononono... It's fine Peachy i mean so what if i don't have a game... *Then she starts sweating!* Or be in Smash Bros... Ro Rosie... It's fine... It's... *Starts to tear up aswell...***

 **Peach: Daisy are you... Daisy: I'M FINE!:( *Then she runs to Peach's Bedroom with tears in her Eyes!***

 **Peach &Rosalina: *They both started feeling Guilty!***

 **Peach: I hope she's ok... *She said Sadly* Rosalina: Let's give her some time alone! Come on Peach let's play some Golf... *She also said sadly...* Peach: *Nodded in agreement!* *Then they both go to Peach's Golf Course & decided to play some golf outside!***

 ***In Peach's Bedroom... Daisy was still crying!***

 **Daisy: *Sobbing* It's not fair! I wish i could be in Smash or have my own game... Heck! I could've even been in Super Princess Peach! *Then she sighs... *Then a blue toad comes in to check up on Daisy* Blue Toad: Your Majasty are you alright... Both of your friends are at the golf course if you wanna join them! *He said... As he began to listen on what Daisy is saying!***

 **Daisy: I just wanna be someone important iv'e always wanted to be in Smash ever since the beginning... I was at the Office. I wrote a letter to them... I was Soooo Excited but they said no... So i waited Year after Year**

 **Decade by Decade! To see if i could be in it... But i wasn't... And i have also wanted to get my own game... Ever since i have met Peach! But they said no... I have also wanted to be in Peach's Game also but i was on Vacation! So i couldn't come in time! *Then she sees a picture of her & Peach* We have been friends for quite some time Now! I hope she had fun on that Island! But maybe someday... I'll go with her on an Adventure with Rosie of course! Maybe we'll even save Mario & Luigi too! I mean They always save us so why not them? Maybe someday... *She said as she sighed!* *Then she turned around to the blue Toad who is now crying...* You needed something?**

 **Blue Toad: *Sobbing* It's nothing i just got something in my eye... *Then he closes the door!***

 **Daisy: What's wrong with him? *She wondered... Then she went outside to see what her friends were doing!***

 ***At Peach's Golf Course!***

 **Peach: *She then hits the ball with her Golf Club* HACHA! *She said as the ball went flying to the Hole!* Yes! Ok your turn Rosie... Rosalina: Ok Peach! *She said as she then grabbed her golf club & then she walked to the court to take her turn!***

 **Peach: *She then smiles as she then saw her friend Daisy!* Hey Daisy you feeling alright?**

 **Daisy: *Who is now in her Golf Outfit* Yeah i'm fine... Hey Golf! *She said as she then picked up her orange Golf Club and then joins with Rosalina...**

 **Peach: *Sighs* Poor Daisy! I wish she can just join us for an Adventure for once...:( *She said to herself until she noticed a familiar toad coming to her...* Toadsworth what's wrong is everything ok? *She asked with concern***

 **Toadsworth: *Huff he said running to her...* Pri Princess... I apologize for interrupting your game but...**

 **Princess Daisy: Well Toadsworth get on with the news already... *She said as she then rolls her eyes and then right before she makes her shot...* Ok just gotta make this shot and...**

 **Toadsworth: *He said finally before panting* THE MARIO BROS. WERE ABDUCTED!:-O**

 **Trio: What! *They said in shock!***

 **Peach: What happend?**

 **Toadsworth: It all started when i was gonna see Master Mario & Master Luigi for a chat... *Then he flashbacks on what happend* *Was walking to Mario & Luigi's House... Until he noticed something above him* GREAT SCOT WHAT IS THAT?! *He said as he saw someone with red overalls being carried by the green UFO* Master Mario Master Luigi hang on i'll go get help! *He said running as fast as he can... Then the flashback ends!* And that's what happend...**

 **Princess Rosalina: We have to rescue Them... Come On let's A Go!**

 **Peach &Daisy: Right! **

***They said as the trio then went to Rosalina's Ship! Before they took off... Toadsworth told them something!***

 **Toadsworth: Your Majesty... Are you sure going to space by yourself's is a good idea?**

 **Princess Daisy: Of course it's a good idea Toadsworth i mean someone has to save the Mario Brothers ya know...**

 **Toadsworth: Yes i see your point your majesty my apologies... *Then gives the trio there Luggage and some Coins!* I wish you three the best of luck... And for your safety too. *He said as he then left the ship... And waved goodbye!***

 **Trio: See ya Toadsworth! *The trio said as they then waved there goodbyes and then left...**

 ***Then the door shuts... As Rosalina then starts up her ship. And then it flies all the way up to Outer Space!***

 ***Now in outer space showing The Comet Observatory in Rosalina's Ship! We see the girls enjoying space...***

 **Peach: Wow! I almost forgotten on how beautiful space is right Daisy? *She said as she giggled a bit...***

 **Daisy: It's Awsome! *She said looking outside of the window... Very Closely.***

 **Peach: *Smiles... Then she notices the Brown wheel & says* Hey Rosie?**

 **Rosalina: Yes Peach? *She said calmly to her friend...***

 **Peach: Um... Correct me if i'm wrong. But shouldn't someone be driven the ship?**

 **Rosalina: Yup! That's right Peach and that person should be... *Then she looked at the sleeping purple Luma* LUBA!? You were supposed to be driving the Ship! *She said as she yelled...***

 **Luba: *Yawns* Some lumas give me alot of Starbits a and... it made me really sleepy... *He says as he then closes his eyes...***

 **Rosalina:! Gaaah! *She said as she then quickly runs to the wheel!* (Ok Rosie just calm down... I mean it can't get any worse right...?) *Then she looks at the window seeing some really Giant Meteors!*(Yup it has gotten worse... *She thought.*) Oh Starbits... Um... Everyone don't panic because... *She sighs to herself* THERE ARE SOME GIANT METEARORES COMING THIS WAY!**

 **Lumas & Peach&Daisy:... *Then they all start freaking out and screaming!***

 **Peach: Rosie... What do we do?!**

 **Daisy: Only one thing to do Princess Peach... WE GO FASTER AND FLY THROUGH THE ROCKS!**

 **Rosalina: I don't think that's a good idea Dai... Wha *Then she get's pushed over by Daisy as she tries to fly the ship!* Oooof... Hey look some Pretty red Starbits lemme catch them all... *She said in a dizzying tone. As she then groaned and fell to the floor...***

 **Daisy: ! *She then grabbed the wheel really tight as she tried to avoid the Meaterors* Hey that wasn't so bad... Heh...**

 **Peach: Yeah i guess that wasn't so bad thx Daisy!**

 **Daisy: Your Welcome Peach! I did a real great job right? I'm sure to do it! Yahoo!**

 **Peach &Daisy: *Then they both started laughing! But what they didn't know was there was a HUGE Meateor in the way...Then BAMMM! They crashed due to this they were separated and started falling!* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *They said as there screams echoed through deep Space!***

 **Will they be ok where are they and what happend to them?**

 **To be continued?**


End file.
